dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Infected
The Infected, sometimes known as zombiesDying Light Walkthrough Gameplay Part 1 — Awakening — Campaign Mission 1 (PS4 Xbox One) are the primary enemy in Dying Light. Overview The Infected were normal men and women who contracted the Harran Virus that spread through the entire city of Harran.Dying Light — Intro They possess reduced higher brain function, and attack and subsequently infect any uninfected targets around them on sight, mainly with their arms or with handheld weapons. The combat system in Dying Light allows the player to cut or break an Infected's arm or knock them down, which will prevent the infected from using that specific limb or limbs to attack the player.Dying Light — 12-Minute Gameplay Walkthrough Biology The biology for common infected is similar to a human's. When you strike at the biters with a blunt weapon, you can see that their bones are structured normally, proving that common infected are normal. The Harran Virus can and will alter the infected's biology when the sun goes down, increasing their motor co-ordination and sensory capabilities to make them deadly hunters. The Special infected are a different story; the Harran virus causes severe mutations, from the UV- vulnerable Volatile to the muscle-altered Demolisher. Mutations must be either really slow to create something this mutated, or the mutations are fast but use massive amounts of energy to generate new cells. Behavior In Dying Light, the infected have a behavior that mainly depends on the «Day/Night cycle». During the day, the infected are sluggish and cumbersome, and also lack the ability to climb and run after the player (with the exception of Virals) which enables the player to move more freely around the environment. During the night, the infected tend to be stronger and more agile, thus making it more dangerous for the player to roam around freely. Types Common Infected * Biter * Bruiser * Viral * Gas Tank Uncommon Infected * Goon * Toad * Demolisher * Bomber * Screamer Night Infected * Volatile * Bolter * Night Walker * Night Hunter Freaks of Nature/Infected Leaders * Behemoth (Leader of Demolishers) * Beelzebufo (Leader of Toads) * Holler (Secondary Leader of Demolishers) * David (Leader of Virals) * Goliath (Leader of Biters) * Thor (Leader of Goons) * Jasmine/The Mother (Presumably; Mother of the Children of the Sun and Leader of Volatiles, Bolters and Screamers) Characters (Turned Infected) * Kyle Crane (Night Hunter, determinant) * Mark's Unknown Brother (Biter) * Unnamed Runner (Viral; Presumably) * Harika Bozkurt (Biter) * Jade Aldemir (Viral) * Enver Halim (Demolisher) * Zia's Son (Screamer) * Rahim Aldemir (Viral-Biter) * Sabit (Volatile) * The Mother (Sentient-volatile) * Jasmine (Biter) * Dara (Viral) * Dawud Togan (Viral) Gallery MaleBiterConcepts.jpg|''Concepts of a male Biter'' FemaleBiterConcepts.jpg|''Concepts of a female Biter'' GoonConcept.jpg|''Final concept of the Goon'' DemolisherConcept.jpg|''Final concept of the Demolisher'' BomberConcepts.jpg|''Concepts of the Bomber'' ToadConcepts.jpg|''Concepts of the Toad'' BolterConcepts.jpg|''Concepts of the Bolter'' ScreamerConcepts.jpg|''Concepts of the Screamer'' Toad&VolatileConcept.jpg|''Concepts of the Toad and the Volatile'' UnusedZombieConcept.jpg|''Concept of an unused Infected'' UnusedZombieHead01.jpg|''Head concept of an unused Infected'' UnusedZombieHead02.jpg|''Head concept of an unused Infected'' UnusedZombieHead03.jpg|''Head concept of an unused Infected'' UnusedZombieHead04.jpg|''Head concept of an unused Infected'' References pl:Zarażeni ru:Заражённые Category:Enemies